¿Te rindes?
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: James Potter, se encuentra en un estanque por causa de cierta pelirroja. Siempre son buenas las palabras de un buen amigo. One shot.


**¿Te Rindes?**

-¿Qué parte de "desaparece", no entiendes Potter?

- Creo que el "desaparece", aún no he logrado hacerlo del todo bien… pero si quieres puedes ayudarme con el hechizo…

Puso, como siempre, una sonrisa seductora, la misma que empleaba hace cinco años con ella. Claro que la pelirroja, como siempre, le dirigió una terrible mirada verde, y apartando el brazo de James de la pared, se marcho con pasos enfadados por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

Él quedo parado junto a la chimenea, con la misma expresión de siempre. Su mirada chocolate rebalsada de picardía, pero en ella había una extraña mezcla de ternura y amor, con leves brillos de tristeza. Esos últimos brillos, se habían convertido en una maldita costumbre a la hora de verla partir.

Era como si luego de tantos "_Lárgate Potter", "En tus sueños", "Antes prefiero comer una araña" _o esos cansadores y simples, pero no poco agresivos, _"NO"_; su corazón estuviera sufriendo leves fisuras.

Como el hielo antes de quebrarse, el corazón de James, había entrado en un extraño estanque de tristeza y amargura.

Suspiro. Miró el fuego que ardía, y tomó asiento en el sillón de los Gryffindors. Se mantuvo en silencio. Algo totalmente extraño en él, ¡Era un Merodeador! Y no cualquiera, era James Potter, el mejor jugador de Quiddich, el chico más apuesto de la escuela (Claro junto a Canuto y Lunático… Colagusano, digamos que no entra en la categoría) En fin, era todo lo que un niño de primer año deseaba ser al tener su misma edad.

Puso su rostro entre sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, quedando frente a la pequeña hoguera.

Las leñas se quebraban una a una. El sonido del fuego inundó la sala. Él respiraba lentamente, con cuidado de no emitir ningún tipo de ruido. Era de esos momentos en que, aunque no lo creyeran, pensaba profundamente en aquella pelirroja, que con intenciones o no, le había robado por completo su corazón. Su alma. Su vida.

Para ella no era James Potter "el chico guapo, popular y divertido". No. Claro que no. Era Potter "el arrogante, el insensible, el tipo más ególatra de todo Hogwart". Ese era.

¿Por qué?- susurró con la mirada perdida en las llamas- ¿Por qué, siempre un "_No"_?

Nunca pensó llegar a esos extremos.

¿Cuándo habían visto sufrir a Cornamenta, un merodeador, por una muchacha?

"_-¡Jamás!-"_Exclamaría Canuto. Pero eso, era ya parte del pasado.

Mientras James dejaba salir su tristeza, un joven de mirada serena y amable como la miel, irrumpió en la sala común de los leones. El muchacho tenía prisa por unos libros en su cuarto, para su amigo Sirius, quien estaba en un aprieto con Mc Gonagall. ¿Y quien no lo estaría, si debía rendir examen luego de hacer explotar algunos sombreros de la profesora? A veces, Canuto llevaba lejos sus travesuras.

Iba a pasar rápidamente hacia los dormitorios, cuando un sollozo lo detuvo. Giró ágilmente inspeccionando minuciosamente el lugar.

En el sillón encontró lo que buscaba… pero ¿era él?, ¿Era Cornamenta? Totalmente escéptico se acerco al joven.

¡Diablos!- volteó con temor para encontrarse con Remus, quien tenia una clara expresión de sorpresa- ¡Dios! ¡Hombre, casi me matas del susto! ¡No seas tan sigiloso!

Remus no podía sacar esa expresión. Estaba completamente anonadado.

James, ¿por qué lloras?- lo dijo con preocupación.

Y motivos no le faltaban. Tal vez algo terrible habría pasado. Los tiempos eran oscuros y el Señor Tenebroso atacaba al azar a todo el que se oponía o lo enfrentaba. Lunático temía que una desgracia hubiera llegado a la puerta de los Potter, y conociendo a su amigo, no diría nada hasta estar seguro de no mostrar debilidad frente a los demás.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no lloro, Remus!- el morocho acababa de caer en la cuenta que sus mejillas estaban humedecidas y su visión un tanto borrosa.

- ¡Vamos, James! Estabas llorando, ¿Sucedió algo con tus padres?

Decidió preguntar rápido y sin anestesia, si eran malas noticias era mejor saberlo ahora. Cornamenta se sacó las gafas y con su propia camisa limpió los cristales empañados de –_"¿Lágrimas?..."_

No, claro que no, ellos están bien. – Se colocó de nuevo los lentes y con disimulo secó sus mejillas.

Menos mal… pero entonces ¿Qué hace James Potter llorando en vez de estar gastando bromas?

Remus tenia la certeza de dos opciones claras: una, ya había sido descartada. La otra... bueno era la única opción lógica que quedaba.

Lily Evans, ¿Te suena?- le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica impropia de él.

Los ojos mieles guardaron silencio.

¿Sabes? Cada día es más difícil seguir a Evans, y cada día es aún más doloroso escuchar un nuevo rechazo.-

La voz de James sonaba cansada. Y lo estaba. No era un juego, no por supuesto que no. Él se había enamorado hasta la medula de Lily.

James… ¿Tú la amas de verdad? ¿Amas a Lily Evans con toda tu alma?

¡Claro que la amo! ¡Por supuesto que amo a Lily! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sabes que estoy enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Remus.

Entonces ¿Por qué hablas, como si estuvieras cansado de ella? Acaso… ¿Te das por vencido así de fácil, Potter?

Fue suficiente para que Cornamenta reaccionara.

¡Nunca! ¡Un merodeador nunca se rinde!- Eufórico por recuperar las energías, James abrazó de sorpresa a Remus, quien rió por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Era preferible que se comportará como un demente, a verlo hecho un estropajo por los rincones del castillo.

¡Ese es el James que conozco!- Remus sonrió a su amigo y dándole una leve palmada se separo, recordando que Canuto estaría con un ataque de nervios en la biblioteca- Debo ir por unos libros para Canuto, si quieres puedes ayudarme a…

James sonrió con picardía renovada.

Me encantaría ver a Sirius en problemas… pero debo atender una cuestión "pelirroja" antes.

Remus asintió, y tan rápido como subió las escaleras, James lo vio partir con libros hacia la biblioteca.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

No soy fácil de vencer Ev… Lily.- susurro lleno de ilusiones.

Pues después de todo, era James Potter. El único muchacho que era capaz de poner nerviosa a Evans.

Y los nervios… siempre son por alguna razón ¿No?

* * *

Bien, aqui les dejo mi primer fic. Este es un capitulo Unico. Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
